A Plane Crash, and something else
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: PG13 for now, (May go up in later chapters) Stephanie Mcmahons day started out bad, but its about to become a very Bad Week. With the one and only King of Bling Bling, Chris Jericho. (Features Steph, Jericho, Vince, and more)
1. The Plane Crash

Disclaimer: It's a Standard thing, I haven't really written one in a few Ages. So, I own nothing, I own this Idea Slightly, but the idea actually comes from a Show called Due South, owned by Alliance Films. So, sue me if you really really want to waste your time.  
  
Title: A Plane Trip Crash, or something more?  
  
Author: Amaroqwolf82  
  
Synopsis: A Plane trip leads to an Adventure that two people never expected.  
  
Amaroq's Notes: I'm bored haven't worked on anything new in ions so I decided it was time to write something new. Go me. Also, I've never been in a Plane Crash, I'm going by what I've read in books, and seen in Movies and TV shows.  
  
Authors Dedications: Thank you to Alliance Films for the Idea about a Plane crash, and to DCFanatic4life for inspiring me to want to try my hand at writing again, Your Fics are great even if I'm not much of a Stephy/Jericho shipper.yet! : -D And as always to my three B's.  
  
-------  
  
Stephanie McMahon could not believe her father's stupidity sometimes. Her father had booked a signing for tomorrow morning in a small town in Canada. She couldn't even think of the name of it right at this point in time. She was frustrated to the point of wanting to scream to. Because of all the people her father could of chosen to go with on this stupid signing he had chosen Chris Jericho. Stephanie was trying to ignore the arrogant blonde sitting in the other seat. He was talking loudly into his cell phone ignoring her easily. The thing was she wasn't sure what annoyed her more, the fact that he ignored her so easily, or that she couldn't ignore him. She closed her eyes and tried to get a little sleep, the loud vibrations from the planes engines though were keeping her wide awake. She let out a loud groan and was tempted to throw something at Jericho. She looked around herself spying the magazine she had been reading earlier in her attempts to keep herself entertained. She got a devilish grin on her face and picked it up and riffled through the pages. She hefted the magazine and another smile played across her lips. She looked at Jericho who was no longer talking on his phone; he must have lost the signal, she thought. She licked her lips and though, gonna have to put some makeup on before the signing. She hurled the magazine across the small plane then looked out the window playing all-innocent. Jericho turned and looked at Stephanie, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Ha, ha Very funny," he quipped.  
  
She looked at him then yawned. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. "I was sleeping till you opened your BIG mouth."  
  
Jericho continued glaring and he picked up the magazine and tossed it back at her. Stephanie ducked and heard the soft thud of it hitting the wall behind her. The loud droning seemed to suddenly drop an entire notch; it was ten times quieter in the plane. The plane jerked hard to the left throwing Stephanie against the side of the plane. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Jericho.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She screeched.  
  
"What did I do?" Jericho snapped back. "I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You threw the magazine at me!" She said indignantly.  
  
He blinked. "You threw it at me first,"  
  
She was about to retort when the sound of static filled the cabin. "Attention all passengers,"  
  
Stephanie snorted. "There's only two of us Dumbass."  
  
She saw Chris try not to laugh but she ignored him. She listened; she could hear the one remaining engine struggling through the clouds. The Pilots voice crackled over the Com again. "We have lost power to our Secondary Engine, we still have our Primary. So there is nothing to be concerned about." He stopped there was a loud fuzzing sound and then she could hear someone talking faintly.  
  
"Mayday.Mayday.this is flight 742 out of Ottawa we've lost our secondary engine I'm preparing to land south of.oh shit."  
  
The loud buzzing of what Stephanie that was supposed to be the Primary engine suddenly choked the Plane lurched and tilted downwards. She let out a muffled scream as the plane leveled out. There was deadly silence as the pilot struggled to keep the plane level.  
  
"Attention Passengers." The Pilot came over the COM again. "Please fasten your Safety belts, and assume the emergency Landing Position."  
  
Stephanie's eyes went wide and she paled drastically. She couldn't believe this. She closed her eyes and curled up over herself putting her hands over her head. She heard just before the loud sounds that signified the crashing of the plane, Jericho saying softly.  
  
"Everything will be okay.everything will be okay." Over and over. The loud scraping sound came next and then the ripping and rendering sound as the Plane slide through the trees. The last Stephanie heard before everything went black was a loud screaming.  
  
~)~(~)~(~)~)~(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
Vince sat silently in his office watching the phone willing it to ring. Stephanie was supposed have called three hours ago. He stood up paced his office then growled. Stephanie hadn't taken her cell phone but he was sure she would have called by now. He flopped back into the chair and picked up the phone to make sure it was working. The loud dial tones meet his ears. He quickly hung the phone up and groaned in anger. Something just didn't feel right. He grabbed his cell phone off the desk disconnected it from the wall and left his office to go see if he could find out anything about Stephanie's plane. It wasn't like Stephanie couldn't find a phone, and even if she couldn't get to one, Jericho had his Cell phone with him. Vince spotted Jeff Hardy coming down the hall talking on his cell phone. Probably talking to his brother or something.  
  
"What do you mean Jericho got cut off in Mid-sentence," Jeff said rather loudly then was silent for several seconds. "Weren't they flying up to some no name town for some Signing?" He asked.  
  
Jeff paused in mid-step then sighed loudly. "Matt, grow up just because you and Jericho got cut off don't mean the plane crashed!" He said.  
  
Vince froze his eyes going wide he hadn't even thought of that. He groaned and closed his eyes running a hand across his face. "Shit." He cursed under his breath.  
  
Jeff's head came up and he saw Vince. "Shit, Matt I'll talk to you later, Vince just heard what I said!" He said and hung up quickly. "Mr. Mcmahon, I'm sure Chris and Stephy are quite alright." He said quickly hoping to comfort his boss.  
  
Vince looked at the younger hardy and slowly nodded. "Yes, your right I'm sure there both fine." Vince nodded and jumped as his cell rang. He yanked it out. "Hello, Stephanie?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Dadd-" came the cut up sounding voice of Stephanie. "Daddy!" It came again."  
  
His cell phone beeped and Vince pulled it away from his ear and looked at it. ~ Connection Lost  
  
Vince groaned and looked at Jeff again. "Shit, I have this real sick feeling that something is drastically wrong."  
  
Jeff looked at Vince. "Mr. McMahon, I'm sure there fine honest I'm sure." He said.  
  
Vince nodded. "I'm calling the booking agent in Moose Jaw." He said quietly.  
  
Jeff nodded and turned to go the other way feeling like every one was being paranoid. The chances that Chris and Stephanie's Plane had crashed were slim to none. He sighed and grabbed his phone as it rang loudly. "What Matt?" He said in aggravation.  
  
"You just a call from Jericho?" He asked.  
  
(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)~(~)  
  
Stephanie slowly came to. Her head hurt but so far as she could tell that was all that hurt. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling of the plane, no actually the floor, Because she could see the seats above her head. She slowly rolled so she could sit up wincing at the pain in her Ribs. She let out a soft groan. She slowly stood up and groaned again. She froze as the sound of someone else groaning somewhere in the Plane. She looked around the Dark plane unable to see anything. Little sparks of sunlight were drifting through the planesides.  
  
"Hello?" She called into the darkness.  
  
Another groan of pain reached her ears. She slowly moved forward thanking god that she had worn sneakers for the flights. And Jeans she thought as she saw the bug skittering away from her as she moved forward.  
  
"Hello," She called again hoping for some form of a response. She knew the person making noise was either the Pilot or Jericho. She made it to the front of the plane and stared at the door of the Cockpit. She slowly pushed it open and went in. She barely managed not to scream as she saw the Pilot. She kept her cool and placed a hand to the blood slicked neck. She swallowed back her stomach, as she felt no pulse. So who was groaning. Oh, god Jericho. She scrambled out of the cockpit trying to pierce the darkness.  
  
"Jericho!" She screamed into the Darkness, working her way slowly back to the place where she had woke up. She looked around studying the plane and the seats. "Jericho."  
  
She stood listening silently trying not to breathe heavy.  
  
"Steph?" Came a weak call from further back in the plane.  
  
She climbed over some luggage that had been shot forward by the force of the landing. "Jericho?" She said into the darkness.  
  
"Over here Steph, I can't move." He said there wasn't pain in his voice but there was fear.  
  
"Can you feel anything?" Stephanie asked thinking the worst but hoping for the best.  
  
"Yes, and I don't think anything is broken." He said. "I'm just pinned under something."  
  
Stephanie sighed with relief. "Okay just hang on all right." She said fear leaking out of her voice.  
  
"Stephy?" Jericho called. "Its gonna be okay," he paused. "They knew we were out here, and when the plane don't show up they'll come find us."  
  
She nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I can't leave you in here though." She said softly  
  
She heard Jericho take a deep breath then grunt slightly. He sighed and she could almost hear his hair moving as he shook his head. " I can't move whatever it is Steph." He said.  
  
Stephanie sat back on her heels for a minute thinking. "Hold on, I saw an Emergency Kit up near the front when we got." She called. "I'll see if maybe there's a flashlight or something."  
  
"Okay, " Jericho called and sighed softly.  
  
Stephanie crawled back away from the back of the Plane and quickly hurried to the front where the door should be. She started digging through the Emergency kit inspecting things silently. Will have to grab this before we get off the plane. She thought to herself as he eyes landed on the huge Underwater Flashlight. She grabbed it her brain wondering why would a bush plane need an Underwater Flashlight, she shrugged it off and clambered back to where she had left Jericho.  
  
"Chris!" She called. "Chris, I have a Flashlight."  
  
She clicked the button and looked down on Jericho. She could just make out his shoulders and head. The Rest of him appeared to be pinned under a huge hunk of metal. Slowly she climbed down and kneeled next to him. "Alright, lets get this off of you."  
  
Jericho nodded a small smile on his lips. "How we gonna do that?" He asked.  
  
"You push, I'll pull." She said with her usual "your a Big Fucking idiot" smirk on her lips.  
  
He nodded and slowly started pushing upwards as she wrapped her fingers around the edge and started pulling hard. She heard him grunt in pain and she looked down. "You okay?"  
  
"Don't stop!" He grunted loudly pushing more as she pulled.  
  
With a loud scraping sound the hung of metal lifted off of Jericho and he wiggled out groaning a little. He sat there his hand on the side of his head.  
  
"Thanks." He said smiling at her.  
  
She nodded. "No, Problem." She said softly.  
  
He smiled. " I suppose we should get out of the plane."  
  
She nodded. " I think the door is this way." She said pointing over her shoulder.  
  
He nodded and slowly climbed to his feet, the two of them made there way out of the wrecked plane. "What about the pilot?" Chris asked jumping to the ground below then turning to help Stephanie out.  
  
"He's dead." She said her chest hitched as she tried not to cry. It was no use though tears spilled down her cheeks and she sobbed. "Chris we could have died to!" She wailed.  
  
Chris looked at her nervously then slowly rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "Don't cry." He whispered patting her back gently.  
  
She continued crying into his shirt until she gained control of herself. She pulled back wipeing her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
He nodded. "Its okay Stephanie." He responded looking around the wooded clearing.  
  
She looked around as well looking highly confused. "You should try calling someone." She finally said nodding towards the cell phone on his hip.  
  
He looked at it and nodded slowly and pulled it off his belt. He pushed the re-dial button and listened to the ringing that was far away and tiny sounding.  
  
The phone beeped suddenly omniusely and Jericho looked at the display screen. "Shit." He cursed.  
  
Stephanie looked at him from where she was standing. "What?" She asked.  
  
He looked over at her and sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm out of range."  
  
She sighed softly and nodded and went back to stareing at the trees.  
  
------  
  
TBC~  
  
Will Steph and Jericho Get out of the Wilds of Canada alive? Will Jeff Hardy convince his brother to grow up? Will Mr. Mcmahon find out where his daughter is? And how will he react to her Being alone with Jericho? Stay tuned and find out as soon as I write the nex Chapter. 


	2. Due North

A Plane ride or something else,  
  
Chapter title: Due North

Synopsis: A Plane crash lands Stephanie McMahon, in the ride of her life with the king of Bling bling, Chris Jericho.

Amaroq's Notes:

-----

Chris leaned against the tree looking into the fire. He sighed and looked across the fire at Stephanie, her nose was crinkled as she attempted to open the package holding the freeze-dried food. "You need some help?"

She looked up her brown hair falling in her face. "Huh?"

He smiled slightly looking her over. She was filthy and not so perfect. "Come on, let me help ya."

She sighed and walked over and sat down next to him. "Here." She held the package out to him. "Open it for me please?"

He chuckled and took the silver packet that didn't look like it could feed one person let alone two. He turned it over in his hands then reached into his pocket pulled a pocketknife free.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked looking at him skeptically.

He smiled and popped one of the small blades free and slit the packet open across the top. "Dinner is served." He said laughing.

"Oh, look at you Mr. High and Mighty, I opened the little packet with my manly knife." She snapped and grabbed the packet and stalked back over to the fire and the saucepan she had found in the wreckage of the plan. She had dumped water in the pan and it was boiling now. She poured the freeze-dried stuff into the water and scrunched up her nose at the smell.

"Now, Dinner is served." She smirked.

He laughed and moved closer. "I didn't think you knew how to cook Princess" He smiled.

"Boiling water isn't that hard Jericho." She responded snidely shoving a spoon at him. "So, what are we going to do in the morning?" She asked.

He took a bite of the dehydrated meat and choked, god was it salty he thought, he took a drink of water before talking. "Will, take the raft ya know, and head towards water." He nodded slowly. "There's got to be water around here somewhere."

She nodded slowly taking a bite she coughed and swallowed wincing and tears watering in her eyes. She sighed. "This sucks."

Jericho nodded. "Yeah, it does." He took another bite then a sip of water to wash it down with.

"So, it's going to get cold isn't it?" She asked looking up at the sky far above.

He nodded. "Yeah its usually cold in Canada at night." He responded looking up too.

She sighed and moved about looking over the blankets and bags they had pulled from the plane. "I have a sweater," She said tugging at the black sweater she was wearing. "So, do you, we have two coats and two blankets." She sighed.

"Which isn't enough." He responded.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"It gets cold, down below zero around here," he responded.

"So," she responded.

He sighed. "Are you really this air headed or are you just playing with me?" He snapped.

She rounded on him glaring. "Well, if you weren't such a BLONDE! I could figure out what the HELL you were getting at!" She snapped.

He stared at her the two glaring at each other. If eyes could shoot daggers most likely the two would be dead. "What--I'm--trying--to--say--is." He said tensely. "Is we need to share the damn blankets or freeze to death!"

She stared at him, her blue eyes widened. "Oh, hell no!"  
  
"Then you can freeze princess!" He responded crossing his arms.

"I'm engaged, I can't sleep in a bed with another man!"

Jericho's eyebrows shot up. "WHAT!"

"I said I'm getting engaged, and I can't sleep in a bed with another man."  
  
"This isn't a bed,"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Sure, it does, it's a dirt bed, and unless you want to freeze you'll curl your spoiled little ass up on the ground and share the damn blankets with me!"

Stephanie sighed loudly blowing hair out of her face. "Fine!" She shoved the blankets at him.

He grinned and watched her silently situate herself on the dirt next to him. A couple minutes later the two were under the blanket.

"So who are you marrying?"

"You know perfectly well who!"

"The nose?"

"Don't call him that I love him!"

"Uh, huh. He's just in it for the money you know."

"Will you shut the fuck up Jerky!"

"Your wish is my command Princess."

She sighed softly again and lay there starring off into the darkness. She shivered slightly and sighed again. "Hey, Jericho?"

"What?" He said drowsily.

"Um, I'm cold." She whispered.

"Huh?" He asked rolling over and looking at her back.

"I said I'm cold." She responded.

He chuckled. "Come here Princess." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Chuckling more when she stiffened. "Don't worry Princess I'm not going to molest ya."

She sighed and closed her eyes relishing in the warmth radiating off of his body. "So, will take the raft and look for a river or something tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah," He said sleepily. "Sounds good.

"Uh, huh." She yawned and snuggled up against him soaking up his warmth.

Jericho lay silently listening to her breathing even out, and he gently pulled the hair away from her face and looked at her. She looked like the old Stephanie. From the days when the Undertaker had tried to marry her. She looked sweet innocent. He smiled softly shook his head and laid back down pillowing his head on an arm. "Goodnight Princess."  
  
Stephanie heard his words and smiled softly keeping her eyes closed she listened to his heart beating against her ear and sighed. "Good night Monkey." She whispered in response.

Silence filled the small clearing, as the two WWE Superstars drifted off to sleep in each other arms.

----

Vince slowly lifted his head from his hands and looked at the man standing across from him. "What do you mean the plane crashed!"

"I. I'm sorry sir, but the pilot sent in a call about two hours before he was due in saying he lost the backup engine." He sighed. "That's the last we heard."  
  
"And What?" He snarled. "Are you doing to find my DAUGHTER!!"?

"Everything in our power sir." The man responded shakily. "If she's still alive we will find her."

"IF SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Vince screamed his face turning bright red.

"Dad, calm down." Shane said touching his dad's shoulder.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR BABY SISTER IS SOMEWHERE IN THE CANADIAN WILDERNESS!!"

Shane sighed. "I know Dad." He said softly. "Let me talk to the man."

Vince sighed looked at his son started to shake his head.

"Go, comfort mom." Shane said steering his father towards his mother.

Vince sighed and walked over to Linda and sat down next to her. The two sat silently taking silent comfort in each other.

"Now," Shane said turning back to the young man behind the counter. "I want to know everything your doing to find my sister."  
  
The young man smiled weakly relived to be free of the dominating presence of Vince. He nodded. "We have search planes out, and men with dogs."

Shane nodded. "I'm sure your doing everything you can."

The man nodded. "Yes, sir we are. Finding your sister is our main priority."  
  
"IT BETTER DAMN BE!" Vince snapped from the corner.

Both Shane and the young man jumped. "Dad, I'm dealing with this."

Vince sighed and leaned back putting his face back in his hands again looking so vulnerable.

--------

The sun was well on its way through the journey across the sky, when the two sleeping castaway awoke. Jericho's eyes opened first slowly. His face was buried in Stephanie's hair. She had both arms wrapped around him her face buried against his chest. The warmth of her body was making him even warmer and amazingly horny. He shifted and her arms tightened around him. Her lips kissed the side of his neck and her tongue grazed his skin. He groaned softly and tried to push her away.

"Princess wake up." He groaned as she snuggled closer.

How was he supposed to know she was going to be horny when she woke up? He winced as her hand grazed down his chest and across an even lower area. He winced and pushed her. "Prince--" He gasped. "Steph!" He yelled

Her blue eyes opened and she stared at him through her hair, which had fallen, over her face during the night. She let out a scream and jumped out of the bedding and as far away from him as she could get with out leaving the clearing.

He slowly sat up and stretched out. "Excuse me." He got up and stalked off into the trees.

She stood there looking shocked then slowly set about poking at the fire with a stick, not sure what to do.

He came back a couple minutes and sat down on one of the blankets.

"So, now what?" She asked softly looking at the fire silently.

"We trek for a river." He responded with out looking at her.

She nodded and remained silent. They were both embarrassed beyond words at their morning experience. After about 30 minutes of just sitting there Chris got up and started stamping down the fire.

Silence covered most of there journey, only broken by a couple of choice curses from Stephanie, and several whiny ow's. Then she started slapping herself. Chris stopped and slowly set the raft down and looked at her with an amused smile on his face. "Are you going crazy?" He asked.

She looked at him blinked not comprehending then slapped her right arm with her left hand. "No, these damn bugs won't leave me alone." She pouted her bottom lip sticking out.

"Didn't you put bug spray on?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You didn't give me any!" She snapped at him her hands going to her hips.

"I'm not your maid Princess!" He responded feeling his temper snap up.

" I never said you were Jericho!" She snarled in response hands on her slender hips eyes narrowed dangerously. "You just didn't tell me I would need Bug spray!" Her impressive angry Stance was broken by a Horse fly landing on her arm and biting her flesh. She let out a yelp and slapped at the offending bug. She then rubbed her now bleeding arm. "Chrrrriiissss HELP ME!!" She cried looking pitiful.

He started to laugh then let out his own Yelp of pain as the same horse fly that had so deviently sampled of Stephanie's blood took a chunk out of his arm.

She smirked at him. "Ha ha! Serves you right." She said with a laugh.

He glared at her dropped the backpack he pulled out the can of bug spray he'd found in the plane. He slowly walked towards her and sprayed her arms and legs, torso and neck. "Hold out your hands." He said, and when she did he sprayed her hands. "Rub your face." He said then began over again on her back.  
  
Stephanie rubbed her face and sighed softly. "This stuff stinks."  
  
Chris laughed softly and shook his head and started spraying his front side. He finished and held out the can. "Could you so kindly do my back Princess?" He asked.

She snagged the can from his hand and held it towards him and started spraying.

"You have to get closer!" He snapped. "Its not even getting me!"

She sighed and stalked towards him. Her left foot caught in a branch and she tripped. He turned fast showing his grace in the ring and caught her quickly. He held her against his chest and stared down at her. "You okay Princess?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She panted."

He smiled softly studying her face. He leaned down and kissed her quickly then pulled away sitting her back on her feet. "Come on then." He said and marched onwards.

She blinked her face twisted in anger. CHRISTOPHER!" She screamed and marched after him. She tripped again and crashed into his back. He went down and then they both tumbled end over end down the side of a very steep cliff...

---

TBC...

A/N: Ha! My Jericho Muse wanted some womanly action tonight! So finally Chapter two completes itself. Will Stephanie and Chris every find their way out of the Canadian wilderness. Will Vince have a stroke or something? Will Shane...oh screw it! Tune in when I get around to writing the Third Chapter!!

Peace,

This life and the Next,

Amaroqwolf.


	3. Bears Lions and bats, Oh my!

It was dark that was the first thoughts that reached Chris's mind as he came to. His last thought when he'd fallen had been of anger but now he was more scared then anything. He moved slowly checking himself for injuries he didn't feel any at the moment. He reached up slowly with one shaky hand and touched his face. He realized he needed to open his eyes. He slowly did and blinked in the dizzying bright light that filtered down through the trees. He slowly sat up and pushed his hair out of his face. He looked around slowly his head throbbed. He spotted the raft a few feet away lying upside down. He looked around again and started getting worried. "Stephanie!" He called slowly pulling himself to his feet. "PRINCESS!!"

She appeared and stared at him. "What? Oh your awake about time?" She said.

He blinked. "Your--your okay?" He asked.

She nodded and kneeled down. "Are you?" She asked.

He nodded and winced and held his head. "Ow, what the hell happened?" He asked.

"We fell off a cliff." She responded calmly.

He stared at her eyes wide he blinked slowly. "What?"

She laughed. "I tripped knocked into you and then we fell off a cliff," She said leaning against a tree trunk. Her face, which had been dirty, now sported a reddish scrap.

He nodded slowly and smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked checking her over for further injury then her cheek.

She nodded and looked down. "Yeah, I'm fine honest Chris I am." She said smiling softly.

He smoothed her hair back and smiled at her softly. "You sure your okay?"

She nodded again. "You hungry I made some food." She said smiling and standing up.

"Oh, yummy more Salty meat!" He said laughing.

She chuckled and shook her head. "You're a jerk you know that." She said coolly.

He sighed. "Sorry, Steph didn't mean it." He said walking towards her. She backed up. "Come on its not just Salty Meat this time. I added some berries to it."

He blinked and looked at her furrowing his brow. "Berries?" He questioned nervously.

"Yep, there great sweet and ripe, and they taste great!" She said smiling brightly.

"What kind of berries?" Came Chris's next question.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you take me for a simpleton?" She asked but continued on not giving a Chris to make some smart remark about intelligence. "There Blackberries."

"I wasn't calling you a simpleton, I just wanted to be sure you weren't going to poison us." He said.

She shot an icy look at him leaned over picked something up off a piece of bark and tossed it at him. It landed with a splat on his chest and he looked down at it and picked the berry from his shirt. He looked it over sniffed it then ate it. It sure looked and tasted like a blackberry. He'd guessed he would just have to trust her judgment on this one. "Alright, lets eat Princess."

She smirked and sat down and began stirring the now Red and brown mix in the pan over the fire.

------------------------

Vince was pacing in his office. It was the best he could do right now his mind was in such turmoil. His precious baby daughter was lost somewhere in the woods up in Canada. He didn't even know if she were alive or not. She could be alive, and suffering in pain, dying with no one to comfort her. Well, no one but Chris Jericho which wasn't his best of options either. He glanced up as the door to his office opened and Hunter stepped in. He watched his future father and law pace a few more times then finally cleared his throat. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Vince looked at the man who he thought was the best thing that had ever come into Stephanie's life. The story line had turned into a real life romance and the two were set to marry in the spring. He didn't see behind the concern that was being faked so perfectly by the man he was ready to call son as soon as he and his princess got married.

"Yes, have a seat Hunter." He said calmly finally speaking.

Hunter took the seat his mind on things such as how he would run the company once Vince stepped down. How the show would become solely about him. And only those he deemed worthy would get the pushes. He fought hard to keep the pompous smirk from his lips and looked at Vince. "What is it sir? Have they found Stephanie?" He asked.

Ah Stephanie he had her wrapped around his finger. It was a pity they couldn't have gotten married before she had gone off to Canada. Oh, well that was the fish that he'd been handed he'd have to deal with it stride.

Vince shook his head. "No, They haven't found her yet." He said. "They're going to send a search party out today to search the path the plane took." He said slowly finally he took a seat in his chair.

He silently studied Hunter. He'd come from an upper class family well to do which surprised him when people like him wanted to become wrestlers. He'd known a few others's who'd come through his company and never really amounted to much. Hunter hadn't been one of them he'd actually made something of himself.

He could see that on a day-to-day basis he was well liked by his fellow employees. There were a few who'd said he wasn't the best of men but Vince figured it was just bitter words for Hunter had never said a bitter thing about him. Hunter leaned back in the chair looking meticulous as always. "I'm sure they'll find Stephanie soon Vince, I've done nothing but worry about her sense I heard the news." He said softly blinking rapidly as if fighting tears.

Vince nodded slowly and looked out the window. "I'll tell you if anything comes up Hunter." He said and then fell silent staring out the window dismissing Hunter.

Hunter stood up and sighed. "I'll see you Later Vince, Linda said something about us all going out to dinner tonight?" He asked smoothly.

Vince looked up then nodded. "Yes, she thinks we should all be close in this time of trouble." He said sadly.

Hunter nodded sympathetically. "Yes, I agree."

Vince nodded. "Then I'll see you tonight for dinner."

Hunter nodded and turned and left. He stalked down the hallway slamming into someone and knocking them on their ass. "Watch was your going!" He snarled down at the person then stalked off.

Jeff sighed and rubbed his ass. "Yeah, why don't you watch were your going ya big monkey?" He mumbled and stood up.

-----------------------

They were on the move again Stephanie had made a make shift bandage for the cut on Chris forehead out of the bottom of her shirt she was wearing. They had crawled up out of the little valley they had landed in only to realize that they had left the raft down below. So unlike the first time they'd gone down they climbed down. Got the raft then paused in thought. 

"Fuck!" Chris suddenly snapped.

Stephanie jumped and looked up at him. "What?" She asked.

"We can climb out but not with the raft." He responded.

"Why not?"

"Because its to steep."

"Oh, then why don't we see if it gets less steep further up?"

"That might work." 

"Duh,"

"Bite me princess!"

"Okay!"

"OW!" Chris rubbed his arm hard. "What you do that for?"

"You said bite me!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You did if I had a tape recorder I'd prove it, you said and I quote Bite me Princess." 

"So?"

"So, I bit you!"

"Very funny, come on lets get going." He stated and picked up his end of the raft.

Stephanie sighed and picked up her end and the two of them headed down through the valley. "Its kind of nice down here." She said. "Less bugs."

"Its because were lower down were the air is cooler." He responded.

"Oh," She shrugged. "Well, I didn't know that."

"Well, we learn something new everyday don't we princess?"

"Yeah, I suppose we do." She finally responded as they made there way through the woods.

After a good couple of hours Chris finally stopped and set the raft down. "God, were never going to get out of this damn place." He snapped.

"Well," Stephanie said slowly. "Weren't we sort of heading that way?" She pointed out into the valley away from the cliff face.

Chris looked were she was pointing. It was true they had been heading that way but he'd hoped to find a higher point to start from but anything worked he supposed. "Yeah, I guess we were." He said not quite ready to admit she was right.

"So, why don't we head that way?" She asked.

He sighed and nodded. "I suppose we could." He stated. "Come on,"

She nodded and the two of them continued on in silence. She started humming to herself.

He stopped setting down the raft and looked at her. "Were you just humming what I think you were humming?" He asked.

"Maybe," She said grinning.

"You were humming my theme song,"

"So,"

"It's my theme song and you hate me."

"Its catchy!" She responded laughing. "Now, Come on Chrissie before it gets to dark and we can't see bugger all."

He blinked. "You just said bugger all." He let out a laugh and nodded. "Come on Princess lets hit the trail."

"Happy trails to you." She smirked.

"Fuck you."

"When and were?"

"Go to hell I'm engaged!"

"To a Neanderthal!"

"He's very sweet!"

"Only because he's thinking about your money!"

"Like hell he is!"

"Wish I could prove it Princess."

"Bear!"

"I am not!"

"No, Chris..BEAR!"

Chris whirled around and stared in disbelief at the huge brown bear moving slowly through the woods just to there left. "Don't make a sound." He whispered.

"I won't." She whimpered clinging to him.

He held her close protectively as the bear lumbered slowly closer. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have any weapons of the sort to protect him and Steph from a bear. "When I say to Steph run." He whispered.

She nodded not saying a word he could feel her slender frame shaking in terror. He watched the bear as it inched it seemed closer to them by the second. It paused and sniffed at a tree and then shot up onto its hind legs, which made it taller then even Mark Callaway and started ripping its huge claws through the tree's barks.

"Stephanie." Chris whispered. 

"Yeah," She responded.

"Run!" He snapped.

They turned from the bear and ran for all they were worth.

-----------------------------

Jeff Hardy made his way meanderingly through the hallways bored out of his mind. He needed some entertainment and soon. He turned a corner and heard someone talking. He slipped up to the door to be a spy. 

"Yeah, the old man thinks I actually love his daughter." A male voice said with a laugh.

"Awwww, I say good riddance to Stephanie." A woman's voice responded.

At those words Jeff's heart broke. He recognized the woman's voice to be Trish Stratus. He blinked back his tears and fought to figure out who the man she was talking to was.

"Yeah, once they realize there princess isn't coming back, and their number one guy is gone to." The man laughed. "They'll have to make me number one they won't have a choice." 

"Oh, Hunter..emm you're so smart." She said laughing softly.

"Trips" Jeff whispered anger flaring up. With out thinking he pulled his Cell phone out and hit record. He didn't know how well it would record through a door but he could try.

"Yeah, and what's even funnier the old man, won't even know I sabotaged the plane." He chuckled. "Oh, don't look at me that way Trish babe." He said.

"What did you do?"

"I paid one of the mechanics to throw a proverbial wrench into the works. He said with a laugh.

Jeff lost it at this point shaking with rage he turned off the phone and shoved it back into his coat pocket. He turned to go and slammed right into the last person he wanted to see. Shawn Michaels his idol really but he looked pissed.

"Hunter doesn't like being spied on Hardy." He snapped.

"Uh, I didn't hear anything." He stammered out hoping Shawn would just let him go.

Shawn shook his head and shoved the younger man through the door into Hunter's dressing room. Trish jumped up looking shocked. "Jeff! Its not what it looks like!"

Jeff's heart broke then there was nothing left he just looked away from the woman he thought he had loved. "Fuck you Trish." He snarled.

Shawn shook his head and shoved Jeff hard. "Found him outside your door spying Hunter."

Hunter stood up and looked down at Jeff. "Oh, Really now." He looked over and Trish. "Why don't you run along babe, me and Jeff here need to have a man to man talk."

Trish nodded and kissed Hunter deeply. "See you tonight babe."

Hunter watched her go and smirked. "Sorry, I just had to take her Hardy." He smirked then glared. "Shawn why don't you go watch the door."

Jeff had to think fast. "Are you going to beat me up Hunter?" He asked quickly.

"Maybe," he said coldly looking down at the young smaller man. 

"Can I make a request?" He begged.

"I suppose."

Jeff quickly took off his leather jacket. "Um, Shawn could you go give this to Matt just tell him you found it in the stands or something?" 

"Its just a coat Jeff," He snapped. "Yeah, its leather kind of expensive."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fine I'll go give it to your brother." He snapped and stalked out.

Jeff turned and looked at Hunter. "Well, go ahead." He said taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

The first blow would of knocked him off his feet if Hunter hadn't grabbed the front of his shirt.

------------------------------

They ran till they couldn't run any further and finally the two of them took a seat on a log breathing heavily.

"You think it followed us?"

"I don't know."

"Are we going the right way anymore?"

"I don't know?"

"Do you know anything?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"You're annoying the hell out of me Princess."

"Well, excuse me!"

"You're excused."

"So, now what?"

"I don't know."

"Arg!!" She snarled and stood up. "Your impossible Chris Jericho!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Finally you know something!" 

He just started laughing falling backwards off the rock. "Oh, Jeeze princess you are sooo funny!"

"What's so funny Christopher?" She asked getting aggravated.

"The look on your face." He said holding his hand out.

"Oh do you need help up?"

"That would be nice." He responded smiling innocently.

She sighed and grabbed his hand and started to pull him up. With a single strong yank he yanked her down on top of him. "What are you doing?"

He smiled softly and then pointed. "Look, in the tree."

She slowly turned her head and looked. Sprawled on a low branch was a huge Yellow cat. "What is it?" She asked.

"Mountain lion." He responded. 

"Thought they lived in the mountains?" She asked.

"Yeah, were do you think we are Princess?" He asked.

" A forest." She responded brightly.

He slapped his forehead and winced. "OW!" 

She looked worried. "Are you okay?" She said sitting up.

He closed his eyes realizing right were she had set herself. "Emmm..hmmm."

She blinked looked down her eyes went wide and she jumped up. "Your disgusting!" She nearly shrilled.

He opened his eyes and winced at the bright light. "What! You're the one who sat there!"

"And you get turned on by it!"

"I'm a healthy male of the age ground 18 to 40 anyone would of got turned on by that!"

"Fuck you!"

"Well, aren't we colorful!"

"Screw you!"

"Uh huh!"

"Fucktard!"

"What grade are we in now?"

"Just shut up Chris!"

"Shutting up now." He said seeing how upset he was making her.

She sighed and looked at him. "Come on lets go." She said. "I'm tired and I just want to get home."

He nodded and stood up he looked over to where the big cat had been and it was gone. "Nice to know there not all dead." He said more to himself then her.

"What's not all dead?" She asked.

"The big cats of North America." He responded.

"Were in Canada." She pointed out. 

"I know but its still North America." He said smiling a little.

"Oh," she said. "We lost the raft."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Now what?" 

"I honestly don't know Princess, I just don't know."

-----------------------------

Vince, Linda, and Shane were all sitting around a table when Hunter arrived. "Sorry I'm late." He said softly.

"Its alright Hunter were not upset, just glad you could be here." Linda said softly.

The reason Hunter was late was still lying on the floor of the empty dressing room. He'd taught the nosy little fucker a lesson. No one spied on him and got away with it. He smiled at Linda. "How are you holding up?" He asked softly.

She smiled sadly. "Oh, I've been better." She said.

"I'm sure Stephanie is fine, she a strong woman no missing plane would chase her away." He said.

Linda nodded in agreement. "I know I know, I just can't help but worry, that's my baby out there in the woods." She said.

"With Chris Jericho!" Shane said.

Hunter nodded. "I wouldn't trust that blond as far as I could throw him." 

Shane nodded in agreement. "I told Dad not to hire him, that he was nothing but trouble from the get go."

Vince sighed and shook his head. "Chris had been very good for the company. With Dwayne out making his movies and Steve being an uncertainty in the company in general we needed a strong front man."

"Hunter is a better choice then Chris." Shane snapped.

Hunter shook his head. "We shouldn't be arguing at a time like this." Another of the McMahon's wrapped around his little finger.

"Hunter's right." Linda said. "Lets just be nice tonight Shane, Vince."

The two men nodded in agreement and they all fell silent as they ate their meals. Linda smiled softly at Hunter.

----------------------------

Matt couldn't find Jeff, Shawn had come by two hours ago with Jeff's leather jacket said he'd found it in the stands. God he hoped Jeff hadn't wandered off again. They had a plane to catch in less then three hours.

He sighed as he walked down the hallway. He paused as he noticed a door slightly open. He looked around and walked over. Wouldn't it be just like Jeff to sneak into one of the plusher dressing rooms to take a nap? He sighed and pushed the door the rest of the way open and almost cried out in horror.

Curled in a ball in the corner was Jeff. He wasn't move hell Matt couldn't tell if his baby brother was breathing. He dropped the jacket on the floor and rushed to Jeff checking for a pulse when he found it he sighed a shaky sigh of relief. He slowly pulled Jeff from the corner and checked him over.

His face was the worse it looked like his right arm might be broken. There was so much blood. He leaned Jeff against the wall and stood up. He hurried into the hallway. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed. "HELP!"

He went back into the room hoping to get Jeff to come around. "Jeff," he whispered smoothing his brother's blood caked hair. "Jeffro?" He said again softly.

Jeff just lay still his eyes shut tight blocking out the world that had done this to him.

"Come on Jeff wake up, who did this to you." He said softly then looking towards the door he heard someone walking down the hall. "HELP! Please god HELP!" He screamed.

The footsteps stopped and then the door opened. "Fuck?" Said Mark Callaway coming into the room.

"I don't know I found him like this." Matt whispered cradling his baby brother.

Mark nodded. "I'll go get some EMT's." He said then hurried out of the room.

--------------------------------

Chris sat down and looked at Stephanie she looked so worried. "It'll be okay Steph, we have food, and look Water to now." He said. "I'll start building a raft tomorrow."

She nodded and sat next to him and looked at the ground. "I'm so tired Chris."

"I know Princess your not used to this kind of life." He said rubbing her back gently.

She smiled at him. "Thanks for understand." She whispered.

"Not to hard to do that." He said smiling back.

"Your not that big of an ass." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but I can be one can't I?" He asked.

"Biggest one I've ever met!" She said with a laugh and a smile.

He chuckled and shook his head. "We should get some rest."

She nodded in agreement then cocked her head looking upwards. "What's that?" She asked.

He looked up to and watched the small shapes fluttering back and forth across the quickly darkening sky. "Bats." He finally responded.

"Really?" She said watching the small creatures.

He nodded. "Yep,"

She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the small creatures. "There so tiny." She finally whispered.

"Yeah, that how most of them go about life unnoticed." He said.

When she didn't answer he looked down and saw she'd fallen asleep. He smiled and held her close and closed his own eyes trying to get a bit of rest on his own.

--------------------

TBC…

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter I couldn't find a good place to end. That and setting up Hunter as an Ass was harder then I thought it would be. But, I guess now that I've done it, it works. Yes, I know I've said straight out I'm a Jeff Lita Shipper but I refuse to let Lita be anywhere near Hunter let alone be a heal. So I had it that Jeff was dating Trish. Hence why he was so heartbroken to realize it was Trish in there. Hopefully I can get more written soon but until then enjoy this chapter.

Peace,

this life and the Next.

Amaroqwolf (This message brought to you by the Imagi-nation—I'm a victim, are you? (Quote the Raven—Nevermore.)


	4. The End of The Beginning

Title: A Plane crash and something Else.

Chapter Title: The end of the beginning.

Author: Amaroqwolf.

Amaroq's Notes: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I know I was slow on updating this one but it just so hard for me to focus on a fanfic that is the only one of its kind in my file. I ended up adding the side story line with Jeff in there just to give me push to write more on it. Don't worry though this Fic will remain solely Chris/Steph its just I'm trying something different for a first I'm going to have a sub story line in here. Hopefully it will work out. So wish me luck and once again Thank you ALL for the kind reviews that made me know…even though the title of this story sucks. I know that the story itself is pretty good.

Rating: PG-13 for now will most likely go up later.

Dedications: To my 4 B's. Yep, My sister had her baby sense I wrote the last chapter.

-------------------------------

Jeff Hurt that's all he knew was that he hurt. His arm hurt the most then his face then his shoulder. He paused in his train of thought trying not to really think about it that way. He remembers how Daddy used to tell him the less you think about something hurting the less it hurts. He took a deep breath wince at the pa—again he pushed his mind away from that train of thought de-railing it before it reached the station. He moved his arm, which was the worst mistake he could of made. Before he could shove that pain down it roared into his brain and shut everything down. He slipped into the blissful unconsciousness he'd been in for nearing on two days. With out Matt ever knowing he's awakened.

--------------------------

Stephanie sat silently on the log poking at the fire with the end of a stick. Chris had sharpened eight long thin logs that morning and told her to put the points into the fire to harden them only. She was bored and this was the last one she would have to mess with.

She lifted her head and looked out towards the water. Chris was standing in the water up to his knees. His blond hair was pulled up in a makeshift ponytail he'd used a vine to hold it up. He was shirtless and he looked good. She blushed bright red at that thought and looked down yanking the log from the fire she dropped it onto the pile. Chris had already caught three fish and they were lying on the sand waiting to be cleaned and eaten.

He jerked his arm and the stick he was holding slammed down into the sandy riverbed. He waited for the water to clear enough for him to see if he'd caught the fish or not.

The sand slowly cleared and he could see the silver scaled fish struggling gallantly even with a knife through its gills. "Sorry buddy, but we need to eat." He said reaching down and grabbing the fish.

Stephanie looked up at the loud cursing and watched in mild amusement as Chris hopped around holding his hand and cursing loudly. She got up and moved to the shore and looked at him. "You okay?" She called.

He pressed the palm of his hand to his stomach and nodded. "Yeah, just got finned by our silver scaled friend." He said in response.

"Finned?" She asked.

He nodded then reached into the water and picked something up. The fish in hand flopped about as he walked to shore. "Yeah, most fish have sharp dorsal fins." He said pointing to the fin on the fish's back. "And when they are attacked they'll wiggle their body to cause damage to the attacker." He concluded

"And that's what he" She pointed at the fish. "Did to you?"

He nodded. "Yep, I'll be fine though I've had worse." He said.

She looked at him then nodded. "The logs are done." She said smoothly.

He smiled. "Alright, lets make some lunch." He walked over to the other fish lying on the sand and gathered their bodies up.

She shook her head and walked back up the beach. She sighed and watched him as he cleaned the fish and ignored her. She sighed again louder this time.

He looked up at sighed back. "What Stephanie?"

"When are we getting out of here, we've been at this damn beach for two days." She said. 

"And in these woods for three and not a soul has come looking for us." He said.

"You don't know that for sure." She said softly looking up at the sky.

"Have you heard planes fly over? Dogs barking people calling our names?" He asked. "Its like they don't know where were at."

She swallowed and looked back at him. "How couldn't they, we had a planed flight course?"

He shrugged. "I don't know Steph I don't know." He sighed and finished cleaning the fish.

She looked at her feet then up at him. "Chris what if we never get out of here?" She asked.

He caught the terror in her voice and set the fish down. "That's what were going to do, I'll build up the raft as soon as I finish here with lunch." He said softly.

She nodded but looked on the verge of tears. "Maybe we should have stayed by the plane." She said.

"I don't think that would have been a good idea." Chris said. "I have a feeling they wouldn't have found us." He said. 

"But, now the definitely won't find us." She said.

"But," He pointed at the river. "That goes down hill all river's go down hill, which means it comes out either into a lake or a clearing. Which it's what I'm hoping for, we may even pass a road or a bridge." He paused and looked at her. "You getting the idea."

"If we pass a road or a bridge? We can get out and wait on the road for a car." She said smiling.

He nodded. "Exactly." He said smiling.

She smiled back. "Can I help with the raft?" She asked.

He nodded slightly. "Sure, why not it might get the work done faster."

------------------------

Hunter paced his dressing room he'd over heard Callaway talking to Angle earlier about the state Jeff Hardy was in. An infection had set in on the cuts in his face. He still hadn't woken up. Which to a point was okay but if he died then Matt would be dead set on finding out who did it. 

And how hard would it really be to find out that the dressing room Jeff had been found in had been his. Then would come the questions. He growled and stalked around the room again.

"Baby what's the matter?" Trish asked she was sitting on the couch filing her nails.

He looked at her and sighed. "Nothing baby, its nothing I'm just worried about Jeff is all." He said.

She smiled. "That's so sweet Hunter I just can't believe someone would beat up poor Jeffy so badly." She said

Hunter closed his eyes and tried not to laugh. Now he knew why he had started fucking Trish. She was the epitome of dumb blonde. He smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be okay though he's a tough kid."

She nodded smiling innocently and went back to filing her nails. As Hunter continued his pacing. Now if Jeff was okay he would wake up, and he would tell Matt that it was he, who had beaten him, up. Then Matt would want to know why and Jeff would surely tell him anything he wanted to know. He cursed himself mentally and sighed. "Trish Babe I'll be back okay." He said looking at her.

She nodded and smiled. "Okay babe, I'll be here waiting."

He sighed and hurried from the room and made his way to Shawn's room. He knocked and waited. Shawn opened the door less then a second after he knocked and he stepped into the room. "Shawn I have a problem."

"You're just now realizing this?" He asked.

"Shut up," he said. "I've got to find a way to keep Hardy quite when he wakes up."

Shawn nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, geeze the way you beat him Hunter he probably won't ever wake up!" 

Hunter shook his head. "My luck doesn't run that way." He responded. "Hardy's going to wake up then he's going to tell his brother exactly who beat the shit out of him." He said.

"Well, unless he doesn't remember who did it." Shawn said dully.

Hunter looked at him in surprise. "What?" 

"Well, I've noticed once a long time ago when I did something stupid in collage the boy didn't remember who had attacked him." Shawn said smoothly.

"You think that could happen?" Hunter asked looking hopeful.

"It's a possibility." Shawn responded. "I mean it's been two days sense you beat him and he hasn't woke up yet." He nodded. "The longer he's out the better the chance is."

Hunter smiled feeling more at ease. "Good," he nodded. "And I'm positive they'll never find that damn plane."

"You really should have waited till you were married to Stephanie to dispose of her though Hunter." Shawn said. "But this is your plan not mine."

---------------------

Matt sat silently in the chair across the room from Jeff's bed. He could hear his brother breathing but it was thick and rattling. That noise was caused by the infection that had set in on the second day. The doctors were fighting it with drugs but it just seemed to get worse.

"Mr. Hardy." A woman voice said from the doorway.

Matt glanced up and looked at her. "Yeah,"

"I'm Dr. Morgan." She said softly almost a whisper.

"He's not sleeping, he's comatose you don't have to whisper." Matt said dully standing up. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm a plastic surgeon and Dr. Virago sent me down here to speak with you about an idea we have for your brother." She continued on.

Matt sighed and rubbed his face. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, the infection is rather strong, it's fighting the medication we've been using. Were thinking if we were to drain the infected area it might help matters."

"And how would you do that with out seriously harming his face?" He asked staring at her darkly.

She smiled nervously. "Well, we would make a small incision right along his nose." She said tracing the edge of her own nose with her finger. "And another here along his ear." She supplied touching the bottom of her ear. "Neither line will be visible."

"Then what?" He said crossing his arms.

She blinked slightly surprised he was letting her continue. Dr. Virago had told her that both Hardys were well liked. There looks very important. She took a deep breath. "Well, then we would insert a tube no bigger then a q-tip into the incisions. And draw the pus and infected matter out."

He stared at her then sighed softly. He walked over and looked down at Jeff. His eyes were moving beneath the bruised lids and his breathing rattled through his lungs yet again. Matt nodded finally. "Alright, will do it."

She blinked in surprise then nodded. "Will set up the surgery for this afternoon then."

He grabbed her arm before she could leave. "Just promise me, he'll look like himself when all is said in done."

She paused and licked her lips. "He won't even know what happened to him." She said smiling softly.

He nodded. "Alright, go ahead, save my brother for me please." He whispered fighting the tears in his eyes.

She nodded and hurried out of the room and down the hallway to set up the surgery.

-------------------------

Chris watched Stephanie silently her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated on wrapping the vines around the logs. Pulling hard to tighten the one she was working on the vine slipped from between her fingers and she went sprawling onto her ass.

"OW!" She whined. "Son of a Bitch!" She whimpered.

Chris smiled and looked at her fully. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded and slowly stood up dusting her butt off. "Yes, I'm fine." She responded.

He smiled. "Want to break for dinner?" He asked.

"What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Fish," he said with a laugh.

"Are there any of those berries left?" She asked.

He looked at her then nodded. "I think so," he said.

She smiled widely. "I'm famished." She dusted her hands off and headed up the beach to there small camp that was right on the edges of the woods. Chris laughed and followed her and sat down he stretched out for a second.

"God, I'm beat!" He said loudly stretching out.

She laughed and flopped down next to him and looked down at him. "You to huh?" She asked smiling.

He nodded. "Uh huh, I could sleep for a millennium." He said yawning.

"Oh yeah?" She said leaning closer so her hair brushed his face.

He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes looking up at her silently. "Yeah," he said softly.

She smiled a little then sat up straight. "Lets make dinner then you can take a nap!" She said standing up and moving away.

He sighed and groaned sitting up. "Yes, M'am!" He saluted her.

She shook her head and laughed as she pulled the leaf wrapped chunks of fish out.

He sighed and sat down with her. The two of them ate in silence not speaking to each other.

"Honestly tell me Stephanie?" He started.

"What?" She responded looking at him.

"What do you see in Hunter?" He asked looking at her.

She sighed and looked at him there was sadness in her eyes and now he felt like shit. "I honestly don't see much, it was more Shane's doing then anything, and he wants me and Hunter to be together. Shane likes Hunter and I love Shane I just can't hurt him." She whispered.

Chris sighed and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry." He said. "I'm really sorry.

She blinked slowly keeping her eyes closed for several seconds then opened them again and looked at him. "I don't want to marry him Chris, he's such an ass!" She snapped with venom in her tone.

He nodded. "Bout time you admitted that."

She narrowed her eyes and stood up. "FUCK YOU!"

"What! It's the truth! Hunter is a pompous ass who thinks nobody is better then he is!" He snapped standing up and glaring at her.

"Fuck you Chris Jericho!" She snarled. "Like your any better!"

He glared at her. "I'm ten times better then that fucking asshole. I don't use woman like there toys and throw them away!" He nearly screamed.

"Oh whatever!" She hissed.

He stalked towards her and grabbed her. "Your fiancé is a women using son of a BITCH! And if I ever got the chance to tell you, I know he's slept with a lot of women during the time you two have been together I'll tell you now!" He snapped.

She slapped him hard. "Let go of me!"

"No," He said.

"Let go of me." She whimpered.

"No," He said and pulled her close. "I would never hurt you Steph." He said softly.

"You're hurting me now." She responded softly looking at him.

He gently loosened his grip on her arms then slowly leaned in to kiss her then stopped himself and pulled back quickly shaking his head. "I'm sorry Steph." He pulled away.

She blinked and nodded slowly. "Yeah, um, lets eat dinner." She whispered.

-------------------------

Vince was about to have a nervous breakdown and Shane could tell that. Things just seemed to be going from bad to worse. First the plane crash and then with Jeff getting his head bashed in by someone. They hadn't figured out who it was yet.

Shane cleared his throat. "Dad?" He questioned.

Vince slowly looked up looking like a dead thing. "What is it Shane?"

"Matt sent a letter here, said he needs your approval for Jeff to have surgery on his face." He said.

Vince sighed. "What kind of surgery?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Its to try and drain the infection." Shane said holding out the papers.

Vince took the papers and studied them silently. He slowly sat down and drew his pen out and looked up at his son. "I honestly can't believe that one of our own superstars would do this." He said.

"Hunter made a suggestion," Shane said slowly.

Vince arched an eyebrow. "He did?" He asked.

Shane nodded knowing he had his father's attention. "He suggested that it might be possible that Matt did it to Jeff himself. Then left him there for a couple hours and pretended to find him for the benefit for Mark." 

Vince blinked in surprise at this suggestion. "Shane I don't think Matt would beat up his own brother."

Shane shrugged. "You never know Dad, not this day an age you don't." He said.

Vince sighed and looked down at the papers again. "Where do I sign?"

----------------------------

Jeff stirred slowly his face felt oddly numb now but otherwise everything still hurt. He slowly flicked his eyes open and winced in pain at the brightness of even the dim lights. He groaned slightly and clamped his eyes shut.

"Jeff?" Someone said and he felt someone looking down at him. "Jeff, can you hear me?" 

"Matty?" He croaked out. Jesus was that his voice?

"Hey, Jeffro how ya doing?" He asked softly.

"My face is numb," He paused and swallowed. "And I'm thirsty."

Matt laughed and smoothed his hair. "I'll get you some water okay?" He responded.

Jeff nodded. "Sounds great, what happened to my face it used to hurt?"

Matt came back putting a straw to Jeff's lips, He watched his brother drink for a minute then finally spoke. "They had to use a local numbing agent so they could suck the infection out."

"Suck?" Jeff said uncertainly.

Matt nodded and slowly explained the procedure. "They made to incisions on your face," He said pointing to the two spots on his own face. "Then they inserted tubes about the size of a Q-tip into your cheek then sucked the fluid and infected matter from your face."

Jeff made a face now and shook his head. "That just sounded Nasty."

Matt Chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I watched it was disgusting!" He exclaimed then started laughing.

Jeff chuckled to taking another sip of his water. He looked at his arm then looked up. "How bad is my arm?" He asked.

"You fractured your femur, and dislocated your elbow." Matt said. "You scared me there for awhile Jeff." He said softly.

Jeff looked at him. "I almost died didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did." 

"Wow, that sucks!"

"Yeah, it does."

"Heh.."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Who did it?"

--------------------------------------------

TBC: Hahahaha! I'm evil oh bite me you all know who did it anyways! But ya know the characters that are forced through this evilness don't know who did it. Hell Chris and Stephanie don't know what's going on back at home. Want to know something purely evil. Chris and Steph, they were going to do it and all, but then I decided it was to soon. LOL! Mwahahahahaha! Will see what happens in the next Chapter won't we folks! 

Peace, 

This life and the Next,

Amaroqwolf (This message brought to you by the Imagi-Nation, I'm a Victim, are you?)


	5. The Begining of the End

Title: A Plane crash or something else.

Sub title: The Beginning of the End.

Author: Amaroqwolf.

A/N: Well, I got in the mood for this one again and sense I seem to have lost the original chapter 5, I had to start over. Heh, so here it is The Beginning of the end, which in truth is no where near. I have too much planned for this fic to have it end after only 5 chapters. That would suck and it would disappoint you my loyal readers.

Peace,

Amaroqwolf.

Dedications: To Bubbie, Bubba, Boo, and Baby Jay.

XxX

Chris lay awake staring up at the stars listening to the water in the stream running by rapidly. He sighed he couldn't sleep he was tired lord knew he was but he couldn't clear his head long enough to let sleep claim him.

He shifted and looked at Stephanie who appeared to be dead to the world. He had no idea when they were going to get out of there. The raft was ready he had caught a Rabbit that morning and the meat was drying on some rocks. They would have to eat that until they could make it out of the woods.

He clamped his eye's shut desperately trying to get some sleep. He didn't know what he was thinking Stephanie was marrying Hunter in the spring and he would be going back to working constantly for Vince just to make the man happy.

He sighed softly and opened his eyes again looking up at the stars again. "Damn it," He cursed softly then got up and stalked down to the water.

He picked up a few rocks tossing them into the water he mentally cursing himself. How could he be falling for the Princess? He cursed himself again and tossed a final rock into the water. He sighed and sat down on the sand and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"This Sucks," He mumbled resting his chin on his knees.

"Chris?" Stephanie called sleepily down to him. "Are you okay?" 

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine I'll be back in a minute." He called back.

"Okay, cause I'm cold." She whined softly.

He winced and chuckled softly. "Be right there Princess."

"Okay," She mumbled softly and lay back down.

He sighed again rubbing at his face and stood up and made his way back up to the camp. He lay down next to Stephanie and closed his eyes again trying to sleep again.

XxX

Jeff sighed looking at himself in the mirror staring at the stitches under his ear. He let his ear go and looked at himself in the mirror. "I guess I can grow my hair long again," he said looking over his shoulder at Matt.

Matt shrugged. "Yeah, you could," He stated. "I don't even see it unless you're shoving it in my face."

Jeff grinned crookedly his face suddenly fell and he stepped back behind the chair Matt was sitting in causing Matt to look up spying Vince, Linda, Shane, and Hunter standing in the doorway.

"Mr. McMahon," Matt said climbing to his feet.

Vince nodded. "How are you?" He asked. "And you Jeff?" He said calmly.

Jeff bit his lip but nodded. "I'm fine," He said

Matt watched his little brother trying to determine who it was his brother was watching it so intently but he kept looking away every few seconds looking scared and nervous.

"Did you need something Sir," He finally asked looking back at Vince.

Vince shook his head. "No, I just came by to see how Jeffrey was doing and if he could enlighten us on who attacked him." He said pinning Matt with a suspicious look before looking back at Jeff.

Matt blinked but didn't say anything; he looked back at Jeff himself furrowing his brow. Did Vince think it was even possible for him to have done this to his baby brother? He would never purposely harm a hair on his brother's head. He frowned but still kept his mouth shut.

Jeff blinked his green eyes drifted over to Hunter then looked away again looking down rapidly. "No," He said softly.

"No?" Vince asked. "What do you mean no,"

"I--I mean No, I don't know who attacked me." He said softly.

Hunter snorted and smirked at the two of them silently. "I already told you what I thought of all this Vince," He said calmly.

Vince nodded but didn't respond or even say what it was that Hunter had told him. "Well, if you come about the answer to that Question Hardy, please feel free come and tell me." He said. "There's nothing to be afraid of." 

Jeff nodded. "Okay, thank you sir." He said softly.

Vince nodded. "Matt," He said calmly then turned and made his way from the room.

Hunter looked back one last time and smirked again then left the room. Matt waited for the door to shut then looked up at his brother silently. "Which one," He said calmly knowing Jeff would know what he was talking about.

Jeff looked back at him silently blinking then looked down. "I—I don't know what you talking about." Jeff responded.

Matt stood up rapidly now looking at his brother. "Don't lie to me Jeff you've been avoiding tell me sense you woke up." He snapped. "Now tell me!"

Jeff stared at him silently his green eyes sorrowful he finally looked away. "I don't remember." He finally said looking down at the floor then wandering back over to the hospitable bed and sitting down and staring at the floor.

"Jeff," Matt said softly.

Jeff looked at him. "I don't, please just drop it I can't force myself to remember."

Matt looked at his brother then sighed softly stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I'll be back later." He stated and stalked out of the room letting the door shut behind him.

XxX

Chris stood looking at the Raft thoughtfully as Stephanie finished wrapping up the last few pieces of dried fish. He turned and watched her silently she'd used one of the pieces of vine to pull her hair back, she had tanned out nicely in the last few days and her blue eyes were bright and vivid against her darker skin. She lifted the package and straightened up looking at him.

"We ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, come on." He said taking the small package from her and tossing it onto the raft.

They quickly began pushing the raft into the river and he nudged her. "Get on!" He yelled.

She blinked then nodded and jumped up onto the raft as if drifted further out into the water. He continued pushing till the water was nearly up to his Armpits and he had to start swimming. He grabbed the edge and pulled himself up onto the raft. He sat there panting heavily he looked up at her and grinned. "Were on our way." 

She let out a small laugh and nodded. "And so we are,"

He leaned back stretching out hoping to dry his clothes a little. She sat down next to him watching the forest they had left behind drift by as they floated along. "So, when do you think will reach civilization?" She asked scratching the back of her hand.

He looked up at her blinking then looking thoughtful. "I don't know maybe a day or two," He said. "At the most three days," He nodded.

She nodded back and looked back at the forest. "Is it wrong to not want to go home?" She asked looking back at him finally.

He blinked and looked up at her looking thoughtful. "Is it so much that you don't want to go back home, or back to hunter?" He asked calmly.

Stephanie looked down at him then looked back at the trees. "I shouldn't say this but," She paused. "I don't want to go back to Hunter." She said.

He sat up blinking. "Princess," He said softly. "It's your life you should marry who you want to marry not who your Dad, or your brother or anyone else wants you to marry." He said.

She nodded slowly. "I know but what if I make the wrong choice then Shane will be like I told you so."

Chris sat up slowly and looked at her looking thoughtful as he did. He nodded suddenly. "Stephanie can I say something with out getting slapped?" He asked.

She looked at him then nodded. "Unless it's about me getting a Boob job," She cracked a weak smile.

"Far from it," He responded with a light smile.

She nodded. "Go ahead then,"

"What makes you Happy Steph, what makes you Stephanie McMahon happy?" he asked. "Is it being at home with your Mom and Dad and Shane telling you what to do? Is It Hunter telling you what to do? Or is it a situation like this, you know where you get to think for yourself figure out lives little problems on your own?"

She looked at him blinking slowly then looked up into the trees as they drifted by. "This," She said. "Being able to be myself with out Hunter or Shane or Mom or Dad telling me what to do, how to act, how to breathe." She paused. "Shane used to tell me I breathed to loud."

"Shane's an ass, and to think he used to be your only family member I liked." He chuckled.

She looked at him silently. "So I suppose you don't like anyone now?" She asked.

"Actually, I still only like one of ya." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, and who is that?" She asked fighting her own smile.

He gazed at her not believing she was serious for as minute he grinned. "Oh, I've always had a thing for your mom,"

Stephanie wrinkled up her nose and let out a laugh. "Your horrible Christopher!" She said laughing still.

He chuckled. "And you Princess your not so bad," He said grinning.

She smiled at him then looked down and out at the woods. "Thanks," She responded softly.

"Anytime," He said. "Its nice getting to know the real you."

She smiled and looked down blushing slightly. "I tried to make friends with you when you first came into the company, but I guess you'd heard enough stories from the others to know never trust a McMahon." She finished.

He looked up at her and sighed softly. "I should have judged for myself instead of letting other's judge for me." He stated and smiled. "Sorry,"

She smiled back and laughed softly. "Apology excepted."

XxXxXxXx

Jeff was sitting silently in his hospitable bed staring out the window. Matt had gone a bit ago to get some food and coffee. He was alone and this gave him time to think about what had happened to him. He sighed and shifted slightly on the bed remembering what Hunter had said about Stephanie and Jericho. He knew he needed to tell someone about what he'd heard but what proof did he have. He turned his head from the window as the door to his room opened.

Trish waltzed in smiling brightly smoothing her hair. "Oh, Jeffro I've been trying to get in see you baby doll for the last few days but that horrid brother's of yours just won't let me near you." She said walking over and kissing his cheek.

Jeff blinked and slowly sat up looking at her he smiled. "Hello," He said softly the fog in his mind clearing slightly he furrowed his brows and blinked. "Hi, Trish." He said softly looking at her thoughtfully. "Matt didn't tell me you'd come to see me."

"Because he doesn't want me to see you sweetie," She said playing with his hair. She smiled softly and leaned over kissing his cheek. "I have to talk to you baby," She said looking at him seriously.

He blinked. "What is it?" He said slowly sitting up looking at her questioningly.

"Where's your Cell Phone Baby, I need a number from it you know my sister's number. She's getting married next month and I really need to call her and you know how I am about phone numbers." She explained.

Jeff blinked and shook his head the memory slamming into place it was in his coat pocket. He couldn't let Trish who had been with Hunter that day. He bit his lip slowly and looked at her. Then shook his head. "I don't know…I had it on me when I got attacked." He said softly. "I think who ever attacked me. They must have taken my phone." He concluded nodding.

Trish blinked but smiled and sighed. "Oh, well I'll see if I can get a hold of my mom baby." She said leaning down kissing his cheek. 

Jeff nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Baby."

She nodded smiling again. "Its okay, its not your fault."

He yawned and blinked sleepily. "Hey, babe I'm real tired I need to take a nap." He said softly.

She nodded. "Okay," She said smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later baby." She fluffed her hair and stepped out of the room.

Jeff slumped back on the bed closing his eyes waiting for Matt to return. He tapped his fingers on the sheet waiting patiently.

Several minutes passed and Matt came into the room holding a cup of coffee. He smiled and looked at Jeff. "Hey Bro. What's up?" He asked.

Jeff blinked. "Did Shawn bring you my leather jacket?" He asked studying Matt.

Matt blinked in confusion then nodded. "Yeah, the day you were attacked Shawn brought it to me told me he found it in the bleachers." He said slowly.

Jeff nodded. "Was my Cell phone in the pocket?" He asked.

Matt nodded as a response. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I need it, and I need it today." He said sitting up and swinging his feet to the floor.

"What Why?" Matt exclaimed.

"I--I remembered something bout that day is all." He said softly.

Matt nodded and looked at him. "Do you want me to go get it?" He asked finally.

Jeff nodded. "Please," he said softly.

Matt nodded and grabbed his coat. "I'll be back shortly." He said then quickly left the room.

Jeff lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. He prayed that whatever was coming wasn't the truth if it was then now he remember why his heart had hurt so much when he'd woken up.

XxXxXxX

TBC….

A/N: Well, it looks like I'm moving past my writers black but one can only hope right. LOL! Its what happens when I get to much going on at once. So stick with me I'll keep working on fics as much as I can.

Peace,

This life and the Next,

Amaroqwolf.


End file.
